Blend
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: Haru is a routine visitor to the Bureau, and invites Baron back to her own home for tea, and to meet her mother. Is their relationship ready for the next step? Baron is a human, and their lives, just like Baron's tea, blends together perfectly. Human!Baron and Haru, featuring (faturing?) a very grumpy Muta. References to the movie, and Baron x Haru
Haru had never thought through the implications of her continued visits to the Cat Bureau. She never thought of herself as an honorary Bureau member either… and yet she was becoming an expert on the residents of said Bureau.

She was one of Baron's favourite guinea pigs for his "beverage experiments". To the point that she had his infamous tea line memorize. She knew how to break up the arguments between Toto and Muta without getting insulted in the process. She had the route to the Bureau memorized, and had even assisted with a few clients. How many afternoons had she spent sipping tea and listening to the bickering of her friends?

Maybe she no longer had problems for the Bureau to solve. So what? She still found excuses to go there. It seemed like her biggest problem was, in fact, her inability to stay away. She was there more than twice a week, but knew that she couldn't keep up the routine forever. So as she sipped tea, on her usual visit, a thought occurred to her, "Baron," she said.

He looked up from where he'd been chastising Muta for his sloppy table manners, "Yes Haru?" his accent was particularly distinct today, and she smiled.

"I feel a little sheepish," she admitted, "Because I come here so often," she said to his inquiring look, "And I've never… invited you back."

Muta laughed, "Yeah kid, where are your manners?"

Toto snorted, "That's rich, coming from you, fatso."

Baron silenced them with a glare before turning back to Haru, "Haru it is always a pleasure when you visit, trust me. Someone has to help me keep Toto and Muta in line."

"Yes but… my mother has started to wonder where I'm always disappearing to. I've told her about you," she told Baron, who smiled.

"I assume you kept the details of me being a cat creation to yourself."

"Yes, and I explained that you run a consulting business," the blush was back, "and now she wants to meet you."

"Ooh, it must be serious," Muta chuckled.

Baron frowned, "Haru, I would be delighted, but my current state poses a bit of a problem, I'll admit."

"Easy," Muta smirked, "Just magic yourself into a human for a day. POOF! Problem solved." He was joking.

And yet, Baron and Haru immediately locked eyes, their minds reaching the same conclusion. As a living, talking creation, he did possess magic, but was it really that easy?

"I believe Muta's got it!" Baron exclaimed.

"What, lard belly actually had a _good_ idea?" Toto chuckled.

"Want to go there, Birdbrain?" Muta snapped.

"Boys," Baron sighed. He nodded at Haru, having experienced this many times before.

"Alright! Take it outside," Haru ordered, and for some odd reason, they listened, bickering as they left. They'd go on for hours if they could.

"Ah, some much-needed peace and quiet," Baron settled into his favorite armchair, "Now, Haru, you were saying your mother wishes to meet me, is that right?"

Haru's blush was back, "Yeah, just because you're- in her words- my _knight in shining armor."_

"Did you say anything else about me?" He was genuinely curious now.

"Just that you're an expert on tea."

Baron chuckled, "Then I must accept. I believe that I must meet the woman who raised the fourth member of our Bureau." The smile on Haru's face made his improvised comment completely worth it.

"Oh stop," she retorted, laughing.

"When would you like me to come?" Baron asked.

Haru thought for a moment, staring into space, before answering, "Tomorrow around four?"

Baron nodded thoughtfully then smiled, "I would be delighted to attend, Haru."

 **XCATRETURNSX**

The next day saw Haru running around their small kitchen, trying to get everything done. For their teas at the Bureau, Baron had always gone full-out. She looked up at the clock and sighed. 5 minutes until Baron showed up as a human…

She set the tea down for a second, wondering about what he would look like. Would he still dress as nicely? Would his hair be orangey or closer to blonde? And most importantly, would his eyes still be his? Would he still be _her_ Baron at heart?

A knock at the door interrupted her thinking, and she was actually grateful. She blushed, walking towards the door. Since when had she started thinking of him as _her_ Baron? She called over her shoulder, "Mum, Baron is here!" Then she threw open the door, and her eyes registered a strange man in front of her.

Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen looked handsome as ever, Haru noted with a blush. His tawny hair- the same color as his fur, was ruffled, his clothing well-fitting and his emerald green eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter. Yes, this was indeed still _her_ Baron indeed.

"Stop staring kid, and let us in," she looked down at the grumpy voice. Of course, Muta had to be there.

"Muta please don't be rude," Baron sighed, before smiling at her. Right down to the voice, it was still Baron. He made an apologetic face when he saw her rolling her eyes at Muta, "I'm sorry Haru, he heard there would be food."

"Muta," she knelt so they were looking each other in the eyes, "Remember how your love of food caused me to walk around the Cat Kingdom unchaperoned?"

Muta looked at her warily, "Remember whose dumb idea it was to go anyway?"

They glared at each other, before she turned back to Baron, who was suppressing a smile, "Haru, were you going to let me in?" He chuckled as she groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Baron. Of course, come in!" She threw open the door, and smiled as Baron removed his top hat before taking it from him, and leading him into the kitchen. Baron was amused by her nervous chattering. Once they were in the kitchen, a woman with red hair and glasses stood up.

"Hello," she said warmly, "You must be Haru's friend."

"I am Humbert Von Gikkingen. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Naoko, Haru's mother- obviously. The pleasure is all mine. Why don't we- Humbert, is this your cat?" She was looking at Muta, who stared back, bored.

"Yes, this is Muta," Baron said, again sounding apologetic, "He was looking for a free meal, I believe."

Naoko laughed, "Well he's welcome to stay too. I don't mind cats."

Haru giggled a little, but then realized they were staring at her, "Baron, why don't we sit down?" Haru asked, grabbing his hand. They stared at each other in mutual surprise. He felt disappointed when she let go, and then winced at the very idea of caring.

"If your name is Humbert, why does Haru call you Baron, if you don't mind my asking?" Naoko asked curiously as they sat around the table.

"It's an old nickname, I'm afraid, one that I was unable to shake."

"No one I know calls him Humbert," Haru said by way of explanation, "Everyone just calls him Baron."

"Oh, I see. Baron, would you like some tea? I've heard from Haru that you're partial to it."

"Yes, I do love tea," Baron admitted, shooting a glance at Haru, who was smirking. Goodness, he still found her breathtakingly adorable.

No, adorable was _not_ the right word.

Haru was _beautiful._

"Then I'll pour you some. Is there a specific blend you enjoy?"

Baron could see Haru almost shaking with suppressed laughter, and had a perfect idea, "As a matter of fact, yes. I have my own special blend of tea. It's a bit different every time…" he locked eyes with Haru again.

"So he can't quite guarantee the flavor" Haru finished with a laugh, "I've ben his guinea pig for quite a few batches,"

 _Heavens,_ Baron thought, _Haru was lovely when she was laughing._ He had to try and make he laugh more often- her whole face lit up in delight.

Naoko was laughing too as she handed Baron a teacup. She had to admit how comfortable her daughter and Baron seemed together.

"Baron, tell me about this business of yours," Naoko offered.

Baron chuckled, "It's a consulting business. We do a lot of work helping others solve their problems."

"And that's how you two met?" she glanced between them.

Muta yowled in anger, and Haru started laughing, "I was trying to solve my problem, and I was recommended Baron's company, but I mostly met him because I sat on Muta here."

Muta hissed at her, and she hissed back.

Baron laughed, watching them interact, and if they had been back in the Bureau, the bickering would have built up, then Toto would have joined in.

"Were you able to help her, Baron?" Naoko asked.

"Yes, I would like to think so," he smiled over at her. She was mostly focused on Muta still, who had crawled into her lap.

"See Muta?" she said, scratching behind his ears, "I told you you're just a big softy."

He hissed half-heartedly.

Naoko chuckled, watching her daughter and Muta hiss at each other, "He seems quite taken with her."

"He's not the only one," Baron said softly, then cursed himself for thinking aloud.

Naoko raised an eyebrow, looking between Baron and Haru who thankfully wasn't listening, "Ah," she said drily, "That explains a lot," before sipping her tea.

Baron felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. Then he considered again, realizing how Naoko had looked between the two of them. It triggered a memory of Haru admitting she had a crush on him. But surely that meant nothing? Though the rest of the tea passed without incident, he was preoccupied with watching Haru. And the occasions when he caught her eye, he realized he was being watched too.

 **XCATRETURNSX**

As the day slipped into night, Haru walked Baron to the door. She couldn't help but slip her hand into his. He looked down, but instead of pulling away, he smiled.

"Is something on your mind, Baron?" she asked. Clearly she knew him well enough to read his moods.

"Just something I discussed with your mother," he said.

She looked alarmed, "Did you tell her about who you really are?"

"No, it was something I said quite by accident," he blushed again.

"Baron, I've always been someone who says things by accident."

"Yes, I had noticed," he smiled to show he was teasing.

She looked down at his hands, "Maybe we can do this again, Baron."

"Yes," he breathed, "I'd like that very much."

"Baron," she stepped closer.

"Yes Haru?" he asked, his heart rate doubling. Perhaps being a human wasn't so bad. At least he was the same height as Haru, even a bit taller. It meant that if he wanted to… he could kiss her.

"Thank you," she whispered, before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"No, Haru, thank you," he said gently back. And they seemed to reach a mutual understanding. The tension between them was terrible, and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her, "Good night Haru," he reluctantly turned away, letting his hands slip from hers.

"Good night Baron," she said softly in return.

 **XCATRETURNSX**

"For a genius creation, you really are an idiot," Muta grumbled.

"Oh, and why is that Muta? Enlighten me."

"You should've told the kid how you felt."

"Muta, the species divide… it doesn't matter. It doesn't work."

"Baron if you're going to let the kid walk away, then you're not as smart as I thought."

Baron winced, but then he heard what sounded like footsteps behind them. Running.

" _Baron!"_ came the yell.

He turned and there she was, running towards him at full speed. He caught her in his arms, grateful he hadn't yet changed back, "Haru, he said surprised.

"Baron… before you change back… need to know…" she looked up at him, regaining her breath.

He knew, knew what she was asking in a heartbeat.

"Yes," he said immediately.

"I didn't even ask you yet," she said, "Wait, did you say-,"

"Yes, Haru, I love you," He blurted, losing his composure, "You're the most lovely girl I've ever met. You're beautiful, and I love you. Heavens, I've waited long enough to say it."

He was getting worried as he watched her stare at him, open-mouthed, "Oh wow."

"What's wrong Haru?" he asked, worried that he'd said too much.

She laughed, "You're adorable," and then she pulled him down to meet her, their lips meeting in a spectacular first kiss, grasping at each other in a longing way, as though they would never see each other again.

When they finally broke apart, Baron said simply, "This may be worth being a human more often."

They kept walking, holding hands, "I love you too, Baron," she said.

"It's about time, kid," Muta grumbled, "I've been watching you two flirt for months. Toto and I had a bet. And I just won," He cackled.

"Of course," Baron sighed, "The one thing you and Toto can agree upon."

Muta chuckled as Haru sighed, "Laugh all you want, fatso. I'm putting you on a diet."

The look of horror on Muta's face was evident, and he protested, "She can't do that, right Baron? You won't let her?"

"Oh watch me," Haru grinned.

Muta bolted and Baron asked, "Will you really put poor Muta on a diet?"

"No, but it makes me feel more permanent," she admitted, "Like I make permanent decisions as a Bureau member."

"You are permanent," he said, kissing her again, "You, Haru, are a permanent Bureau member. And the permanent and sole owner of my heart. A very permanent part of my life."

And they walked on, hands together, relishing the permanence.


End file.
